In Comunication
by kastiyana
Summary: Arthur tiene formas particulares de llevar el exceso de alcohol.  Lo bueno de conocerse tan bien, es que aparte de saber cómo herirse saben también como arreglarse sin decir grandes cosas.


**Sumary: **Arthur tiene formas particulares de llevar el exceso de bueno de conocerse tan bien, es que aparte de saber cómo herirse saben también como arreglarse sin decir grandes cosas.

**Nota: **Nuevamente un oneshot no beteado porque de hecho es un regalo para la señorita beta de True Colors. Gracias por el beteo y por recomendarme el "We'll meet again" (con el que voy a fangirlear intensamente toda la vida). Esto no es un AU, de hecho los personajes son países, a ver como sale esto.

La canción Samson me gusta porque así como Sansón tenía el cabello largo, que contenía su fuerza, UK era un imperio poderoso en el pasado. Y así como Sansón perdió la fuerza cuando Dalila le cortó el pelo, UK perdió gran parte de su poder al perder a EEUU (y ojo que no me he fumado nada)

**Advertencias: **Insinuaciones sexuales incestuosas (porque vamos, USA con UK si se considera la relación tutor-excolonia, es incestuoso), Inglaterra ranciamente borracho, malas palabras y eso básicamente.

* * *

><p><strong>(In) Comunication<strong>

_You are my sweetest downfall / Tu eres mi más dulce perdición,  
>I loved you first, I loved you first  te amé desde un principio, desde un principio,  
>Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  bajo las hojas de papel yace mi verdad,  
>I have to go, I have to go pero me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir,  
>Your hair was long when we first met  tu cabello era largo cuando nos vimos por primera vez._

Samson went back to bed/ Sansón volvió a la cama,  
>Not much hair left on his head  ya no le queda mucho cabello en su cabeza,  
>He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed  comió una rebanada de pan milagroso , y volvió directamente a la cama  
>And history books forgot about us and the bible didnt mention us  y los libros de la historia se olvidaron de nosotros,

_The bible didnt mention us… not even once / y la Biblia ni nos menciona… ni siquiera una vez._

(Samson – Regina Spektor)

**From: **heroftw yahoo . com

**To:** sirarthurkirkland gmail .com

**Sent:** Tuesday, December 13, 2011 3:56 PM

**Subject:** =)

Tengo una Blackberry nueva, ¿No es genial? Me siento como un empresario importante.

_**Alfred F. Jones**_

_**United States of América**_

_**Sent from my BlackBerry® wireless device**_

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> sirarthurkirkland gmail .com

**To: **heroftw yahoo . com

**Sent:** Tuesday, December 13, 2011 4:07 PM

**Subject:** RE: =)

Creeme que se necesita mucho más que un teléfono de adulto para convertirte en uno ¿Tú no tenías un I-phone?

**_Arthur Kirkland_**

**_United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland_**

**_Sent from my BlackBerry® wireless device_**

* * *

><p>Alfred suspiró cansado a leer el mensaje ¿Cuál era el afán de Inglaterra de hacerlo sentir como un crío? ¡Qué el ya era una nación independiente! ¡Tenía más de 200 años como nación! ¡Era una jodida potencia mundial!<p>

Miró con fastidio su nuevo teléfono. La verdad es que sí, él prefería su I-Phone, pero Barack había sido claro, que ese teléfono le servía para cualquier cosa – dígase escuchar música y jugar Angry Birds – menos para comunicarse y concentrarse en el trabajo. Así que su precioso y divertido teléfono había sido cambiado por este trasto y ahora estaba intentando acostumbrarse a él. Supo que era un teléfono aburrido desde que Arthur, Kiku y Ludwig tenían uno. Lo ocupaban exclusivamente para ver sus correos y leer noticias on line. Aburridos. No se puede vivir así.

Igualmente respondió al mensaje de Inglaterra para dejarle en claro que él, Estados Unidos, era una nación responsable y trabajadora. Como todos los demás del G8.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> heroftw yahoo . com

**To:** sirarthurkirkland gmail .com

**Sent:** Tuesday, December 13, 2011 4:23 PM

**Subject:** FW: =)

Me compré este teléfono porque es más útil para trabajar que el otro. Además el I-Phone es un aparato de niños.

**_Alfred F. Jones_**

**_United States of América_**

**_Sent from my BlackBerry® wireless device_**

* * *

><p>Envió orgullosamente y unos minutos después leyó.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> sirarthurkirkland gmail .com

**To: **heroftw yahoo . com

**Sent:** Tuesday, December 13, 2011 4:34 PM

**Subject:** FW: =)

Hasta que Barack se puso severo y te quitó tu juguete. Me alegro por él. A ti si no se te corrige a tiempo terminas emancipándote y causando estragos. No sabré yo….

**_Arthur Kirkland_**

**_United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland_**

**_Sent from my BlackBerry® wireless device_**

* * *

><p>El representante de Estados Unidos se puso Colorado de la rabia al leer el mensaje ¡Vejestorio resentido! ¿Hasta cuándo iba a dar la lata con eso? ¿Es qué nunca lo iba a superar? Pero lo iba a oír… Estaba comenzando a tipear el mensaje en ese mini tecladito, que seguro era de creación japonesa, porque no había forma que alguien de su país hubiera hecho un teclado tan incómodamente pequeño, cuando irrumpió su jefe.<p>

-¿Ya estás jugando con tu teléfono? –le preguntó con severidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? – preguntó inocentemente la nación escondiendo el aparato.

-¿Molestando a Inglaterra?-

En ese momento le hubiera gustado ser menos transparente. Haber podido evitar ponerse rojo, o haber podido ocultar ese tic en el ojo izquierdo en que su parpado tiritaba al ser hallado en algo malo. Como cuando no podía ocultar a Inglaterra que mojó la cama. "¡No!, imagen mental desagradable… bórrala, bórrala…" pensó angustiado.

Barack se acercó a él y le arrancó el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a Inglaterra? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es contactar a la reina para pedirle disculpas por tus acciones?

-Era algo personal – se defendió Alfred algo molesto.

-Ustedes son naciones, nada entre ustedes es personal… Nunca olvides eso-

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-

Arthur se avergonzó inmediatamente por haber enviado ese mensaje. Si la Reina se enteraba de lo que había dicho le ordenaría enviar un obsequio al idiota para pedirle disculpas porque "No puede ser que le sigas reclamando eso, han pasado más de doscientos años, Arthur… déjalo ir de una vez"

Y sabía que Alfred no iba a parar de joder con su juguete nuevo, pero ahora que estaban en una reunión de la ONU y su celular vibro avisándole la llegada de un mensaje supo que la idiotez no tenía límites

_Toc toc_

_December 18, 2011 10:23 AM_

Eso era todo lo que decía. Decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente. Lástima que el chiquillo fuera tan insistente y volviera a mandarle un mensaje

_Lo usual es preguntar ¿Quién es? No seas aburrido_

_December 18, 2011 10:25 AM_

Inglaterra frunció el ceño en una mueca molesta y tipeo cabreado.

_Estamos en una reunión, sé responsable_

_December 18, 2011 10:26 AM_

América casi dio un salto de contento al ver la pantalla pero luego su gesto se mudó en decepción al ver el mensaje. Observo al europeo al frente suyo y obviamente lo estaban ignorando. Volvió a tipear.

_Ser responsable no tiene nada que ver con ser amargado_

_December 18, 2011 10:28 AM_

Inglaterra miró la pantalla y el estadounidense podría jurar que vio una oleada de rabia cruzar el rostro del europeo.

_Hay que ser un crío inmaduro para confundir la seriedad y la madurez con amargura._

_December 18, 2011 10: 31 AM_

Estados Unidos apretó sus dientes al leer el mensaje. Tratarlo de crío era un golpe bajo. Ambos lo sabían. Inglaterra lo conocía tan bien que conocía las palabras precisas que eran necesarias para herirlo como ahora.

¿Cómo se atrevía Barack a decir que entre naciones las cosas no eran personales? Todo era jodidamente personal entre él e Inglaterra. Siempre había sido así, desde el principio cuando él lo eligió por sobre Francia solo para no herir sus sentimientos. No pasaron muchos días antes de que enviara la invitación para la fiesta de año nuevo en su casa. Todos le habían confirmado menos él. Seguro el muy orgulloso tenía pensado pasar la fiesta solo, sintiéndose miserable y luego inventando una estúpida excusa como: No me llegó la invitación, debió perderse en el correo o mojado por la lluvia.

Pero él, ni tonto ni perezoso, le reenvió la versión digital desde su nuevo aparato. Lo observó intensamente sobre la mesa. No recibió respuesta de él pero si de la corona Inglesa anunciando que el representante de su nación asistiría a la fiesta. Esto era _perfecto_, no solo podría _disfrutar_ de la compañía de Arthur en la fiesta de año nuevo sino que además tendría que soportar el hecho de sabe que había ido obligado. Porque él conocía a Arthur y el muy imbécil le sacaría en cara que no estaba allí por voluntad propia.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-

Nada más llagar y sentir la ruidosa música de la orquesta Inglaterra sintió que quería huir y cruzar el Atlántico a nado. Lo hubiera hecho probablemente si la rana pervertida no hubiera reparado en su presencia y hubiera, de paso, hecho que todos le prestaran atención.

-¡Mon cherie, Anglaterre! – exclamó con su molesto tono nasal.

-Maldita rana… - contesta a modo de saludo mirándole como si fuera un bicharraco aplastado en el piso.

-Tan caballeroso como siempre- le contesta Francia con chulería mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si quisiera traspasarle la ropa con los ojos – aunque te verías mucho mejor con alguno de los diseños de mi casa…

-Los caballeros usan esmoquin, no los trajes afeminados que hacen en el país de las ranas – contesta dejándolo solo en la entrada para internarse en la casa de Estados Unidos donde uno de los empleados anuncia su llegada. Hubiera deseado pasar más desapercibido, en especial cuando América notó su presencia y lo llamó a gritos: "!Inglaterra, llegaste!"

El aludido rodó los ojos y le dedicó un gesto formal con la mano desde la distancia. Obviamente debió suponer que un gesto de ese tipo no era suficiente para el chiquillo, que se acercó a él dando unas zancadas y estrangulándolo en un abrazo.

-Me alegro que hayas venido – le dijo sinceramente pero fue empujado sin mucha sutileza.

-Sí sí sí, lo que sea – respondió intentando hacerse el duro. En realidad deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

-El representante de la república Francesa, el señor Francis Bonnefoy – anunció el hombre de la entrada.

-Debo ir a saludar- se excusó Alfred - nos vemos luego ¿eh? – agregó corriendo a la entrada, momento que Arthur aprovechó para irse a la barra que estaba en un rincón, lo más apartado posible del resto. El hombre se la barra lo reconoció inmediatamente saludando.

-Buenas noches, señor Kirkland –

-Buenas noches, Lloyd – saludó la nación y agregó – un whisky en las rocas por favor…

-Solo tenemos nacional… ya sabe como es el jefe al respecto.

Arthur bufó desesperado. Por supuesto que Alfred no compraría su scocht favorito. No. Tenía que hacerle beber esa porquería de Jack Daniel's que él llamaba Whisky.

-Entonces ponle un clavo de olor para hacerlo menos desagradable – pidió cortésmente el inglés antes de sentarse frente a la barra.

-No debería comenzar tan temprano a beber… Inglaterra-san – recomendó a su lado una voz conocida.

-Disculpa, Kiku, no te había visto – se disculpó el inglés, saludándolo con una inclinación de cabeza, sabiendo que al japonés le molestaba la proximidad física de los saludos oxidentales – Buenas noches, ¿estás también bebiendo?

-Solo un té – aclaró Japón - me alegro que no haya surgido un imprevisto este año – expresó queriendo decir en el fondo lo que ambos sabían: "me alegro que no haya inventado una excusa esta vez".

-La Reina esta vez se encargó de todo… - admitió el europeo ante esta nación que lo conocía tan bien.

-Igualmente me alegro de verlo.

Conversaron un rato, animada y cortésmente. Era un alivio para el británico saber que había alguien contenido y con modales en ese lugar con el cual podía sentirse cómodo, pero no duró mucho, ya que luego de la cena Grecia se acercó sigilosamente y comenzó a buscar llamar la atención del japonés.

El inglés sabe que está sobrando y se levanta educadamente antes de pedir un tercer vaso de Whisky que de pronto ya no sabe tan mal. Lo que si empieza a parecerle mal es la presencia del francés que se ha aproximado a él con una copa de champagne en la mano.

-Mi escurridizo amigo, no deberías beber tan rápido eso… se te puede ir a la cabeza, y no es buena idea quedar tan vulnerable en un lugar como este, lleno de potencias mundiales imperialistas aprestas a asaltar tus regiones vitales… - le advirtió con descaro.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan desagradable incluso en una fecha como esta…

-No estoy siendo desagradable – intentó excusarse con un dejo de falsa inocencia – solo estoy siendo realista… deberías agradecerme.

-Antes muerto que agradeciéndote algo, bastardo del vino – contestó con descortesía intentando alejarse. Para su desgracia parecía que el mundo estuviera confabulado para hacerle rabiar. Allí venían Alemania, Italia del Note, su hermano Italia del sur y el bastardo de los tomates.

- Buenas noches, Inglaterra – saludó el alemán, tan recto como siempre. De verdad era un alivio que este hombre tan razonable hubiera sustituida al ruidoso y desagradable que era Prusia.

-Buenas noches, Alemania, un gusto verlo.

-B-b-buenas n-n-noches – le saludó el italiano del norte con la voz temblorosa. Inglaterra debía admitir que era halagador que aún le tuviera tanto miedo, a décadas de haber acabado la segunda guerra.

-Tranquilo, Italia… que no pasa nada – le intentó calmarle el inglés.

-¡Claro!- afirmó el español - ahora somos todos amigos, ¿cierto?

-No sé si decir que somos TODOS amigos – comenzó el inglés, queriendo armar pelea con su enemigo de antaño.

-Va a comenzar la cuenta regresiva – les interrumpió Francia haciendo que todos se volvieran al reloj digital gigante que estaba en la pared.

Un desagradable y ruidoso animador que seguro creía que estaba relatando un partido de futbol o luchas libres comenzaba a invitar a los presentes a tomar sus copas. Arthur tomó el whisky de un trago y agarró una copa de champagne que le ofreció uno de los meseros. Francis le miró con gesto desaprobatorio "Mon petite ivre…" murmuró por lo bajo antes que comenzara la cuenta.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Los países estallaron en gritos. Feliciano se lanzó sobre Ludwig a abrazarlo, colgándose de su cuello y descolocando al alemán que parecía querer desaparecer de la vergüenza. Antonio quiso hacer lo mismo con el otro italiano pero apenas lo rodeó con sus brazos se ganó una patada en los genitales. Arthur no pudo más que celebrar silenciosamente el gesto.

En eso sintió los brazos del pervertido del vino alrededor de su cintura y los labios franceses sobre su boca. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrado burlándose de España habría podido detenerlo, pero tuvo que aguantar que le invadieran con la lengua por unos segundos antes de apartarlo y comenzar a gritar improperios en inglés y francés, por si al bastardo no le quedaba claro.

Desde lejos, Estados Unidos solo pudo ver como Francia asaltaba con un beso y un efusivo abrazo a su ex tutor sin que este hiciera nada por apartarlo. No quiso seguir viendo. Los héroes no se deprimen en las fiestas de año nuevo. Además no debería asombrarse de nada. Esos dos tenían una larga historia juntos, era obvio que compartirían su beso de año nuevo, no tenía razón para sentirse traicionado o celoso. Sin embargo lo sentía.

Se volvió hacia el lado en que su asistente Emily conversaba con Lituania y le pidió lo más caballeroso y alegre que pudo.

-¿Me concedes la primera pieza?

La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa y tomó su mano para dejarse guiar por la pista. Bailaron "Fly me to the moon" bajo las atentas miradas de los presentes que de apoco se fueron animando a imitarlos para encender en la fiesta. Inglaterra no se perdía un solo movimiento de la joven pareja. Eran tan guapos y perfectos que dolía verlos. El hecho de que Emily fuera parte de América dolía aún más. Ella era la representación del poder femenino del país, era fuerte, hermosa y parecía la mujer ideal para su ex colonia. Él con Alice en cambio no se soportaban mucho debido al fuerte carácter de ambos. Era algo desolador.

-Bailamos, ¿Mon cherie? – preguntó el francés sin estar pidiendo permiso en realidad. Solo arrastrándolo a la pista con rapidez. Arthur maldijo sus modales.

-Si no fuera porque estamos en una fiesta de etiqueta con tanta gente, juro que te patearía tan fuerte que te terminarías de convertir en mujer…

- Très violent – se quejó Francia con un tono dramático – no deberías desquitarte conmigo por tus frustraciones sexuales, mon ami… C'est très impoli

-¡De qué estás hablando! – exclamó entre dientes el inglés mientras daban vueltas por el salón.

-De ti y del garçon… tanta tensión sexual rompe mi corazón… ¿Por qué no simplemente reclamas sus regiones vitales de nuevo?

-Eres un cerdo – comentó ensañado el inglés dándole un pisotón intensionado-Ups…

-¡Ouch! – se quejó Francis enfadado – Nunca dejas de ser un vándalo- dice dándole un último giro para luego pegarlo a su cuerpo y así terminar la canción – pero ya sabes… si le petite américaine no te da la oportunidad puedes venir hacia mí a satisfacer tus bajos instintos… pour des vieux temps

-Ni en tus sueños húmedos, rana pervertida – escupe alejándose. Necesita un Whisky. Necesita alcohol puro a la vena ¡Ahora!

Emily observa a Alfred atentamente. El representante de su país no para de observar a Inglaterra y Francia que están bailando pegados y susurrándose cosas durante toda la canción. Puede leer todos los sentimientos en la cara de su nación porque puede que Estados Unidos como país tenga muchos secretos de estado que ocultar, pero Alfred Jones , la encarnación humana de ese país, es como un libro abierto y todas sus intenciones y temores se pueden leer en sus transparentes ojos azules.

-Deberías haberle pedido a él que bailara contigo – comentó ella a quemarropa observando cómo su nación se sobresaltaba.

-No sé de qué hablas

-De Arthur… vamos… ¿No crees que 236 años es suficiente tiempo como para dejar las rencillas atrás?

Alfred suspiró cansado enfrentando la mirada azul de su contraparte femenina.

-No es como qué él me permita dejar el pasado atrás… ya sabes lo susceptible que puede llegar a ser…

-Es u chico sensible- admitió ella – pero tal vez si lo intentarás de la forma correcta.

Estados Unidos no entiende la forma correcta. Él nunca se ha caracterizad por hacer las cosas apropiadamente. Cuando quiere algo simplemente lo toma y si es legalmente imposible, cambiará las reglas a su favor para cumplir sus objetivos. Pero esta vez no puede. Es imposible simplemente llegar de invasor donde Inglaterra y reclamarlo como suyo porque sería lo mismo de antes, pero inverso y él mejor que nadie sabe lo infeliz que puede llegar a sentirse uno al estar sometido por la persona amada sin que esta te vea como un igual.

Al volverse a mirar donde los europeos bailaban solo encuentra a Francia con su hermano Canadá conversando animadamente mientras se mueven ¿Dónde está Inglaterra? Se disculpa de Emily que le sonríe sinceramente y le desea suerte. No hay que ser muy brillante para saber que debe ir a buscar a su ex tutor a la barra donde lo encuentra abrazado a Prusia y Australia entonando himnos marineros animadamente. Los tres chocan sus vasos repletos de ron antes de mandárselos de una tragada. Cuál de todos más ebrio.

América se acerca a ellos decidido a salvar al hombre que lo crió de una vergüenza pública.

-Muy bien, creo que ya has bebido suficiente – anuncia Estados Unidos tomando al europeo por los hombros.

-Miren, amigos… este es Am-merica, el traidor emancipado… Saluda a mis amigos… - comienza a balbucear incoherentemente el británico.

-Por favor… – rueda los ojos el menor cargándolo en volandas sobre sus hombros – Con su permiso, dice llevándose a Inglaterra por un pasillo para dirigirse a los dormitorios en el segundo piso.

- Hey, América! What in the bleeding hell is wrong with you bloody american twit!

-Me alegro que recuerdes cómo se insulta… - comentó nada más el norteamericano llevándolo a la habitación que está próxima a la suya y dejándolo sobre la cama.

-Te quedas acá esta noche y no aceptaré un no por respuesta – anunció con ese tono de suficiencia que Arthur odiaba tanto. E intentó protestar, pero dada la dificultad que tenía para articular oraciones completas debió acceder de mala gana quedándose boca abajo en el colchón.

-¡Déjame solo! – ordenó con un tono algo infantil ante lo cual Estados Unidos sintió unas ganas terribles de lanzarse sobre él a…

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Emily le había dicho que debía intentar hacer las cosas correctamente. Bajó a la fiesta un rato más. Necesitaba una copa, rápido.

La fiesta no duró más que dos horas más. Uno a uno se fueron retirando y aunque le preocupó bastante la forma en que Francia rodeaba a su hermano menor insistentemente con sus brazos, no tenía tiempo para encargarse de eso. Subió a su habitación apenas pudo y se sentó sobre la cama. Definitivamente era difícil conciliar el sueño sabiendo que Inglaterra estaba en la habitación de al lado, ebrio, indefenso… sería un idiota si no aprovecha lo vulnerable que está ahora para acercarse a él. Una parte de él tiene serios conflictos morales al respecto, pero la otra parte – la que esta dominándolo de momento - lo desea tanto que sería capaz de pasarse hasta su propia constitución por las narices. Siempre puede culpar al alcohol que también se le ha subido a la cabeza.

Además es año nuevo, esta fecha de renovación siempre le hace ponerse nostálgico de aquellas noches en que pasaban las fiestas juntos, comiendo un delicioso pavo asado, viendo las atracciones de la joven América colonial. Bailando en ese mismo salón lleno de invitados cuando la sonrisa de Inglaterra era tan cálida, tan amable, sincera, y lo mejor de todo, estaba esbozada solo para él. Suspiró al recordar esos años en el siglo XVII en que él ya estaba más crecido, lo suficiente para pasar las noches de año nuevo haciendo el amor con su tutor en la complicidad de ese cuarto que ahora era solo suyo; en esa cama donde no importaba cuantos años pasaran, siempre hacía falta Inglaterra. Seguro se estaba haciendo viejo.

Sale por la puerta de su habitación y camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos de invitados donde sabe que se ha alojado él. Lo ve acostado desparramadamente a medio desvestir, solo lleva la camiseta del algodón que usa bajo la camisa, sus calzoncillos y calcetines. Las partes de su esmoquin lucen tiradas sin ninguna parsimonia en el suelo y sabe que debe haberle costado un mundo desvestirse y acostarse. Porque Inglaterra no es de esos que disfruta dejando las cosas tiradas así como así.

Sigilosamente, como quien se acerca a una bestia salvaje, se mete a la cama y lo abraza por la espalda, esperando que el alcohol lo haya adormecido lo suficiente como para que su ex tutor no le de guerra y se deje hacer pasivamente. Pero él, por sobre todos los demás países, debería conocer las borracheras de Arthur y estar al tanto que las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Arthur tenía maneras muy particulares de llevar el exceso de licor.

Antes de independizarse, cuando su tutor se llenaba la sangre de ron, podía convertirse en un maniaco sexual. Fue una de esas veces cuando finalmente admitió que ya no se sentía como un hermano mayor respecto a su colonia y que quería tomar lo que le quedaba aún por profanar. Entonces Alfred se lo había permitido porque lo amaba, lo admiraba y confiaba en él. Sin importar la forma salvaje en que lo habían desvestido y empotrado contra la cama, ni los dientes que le hacían daño, ni el dolor de la primera intrusión en su cuerpo, había permitido que Arthur lo invadiera y tomara todo de él, su virginidad, sus riquezas, sus tesoros más preciados, que complaciera su apetito de poder pensando en que así, si le daba todo lo que quería, entonces saciaría sus deseos y podría a amarlo de verdad. Con el paso de los años comenzó a darse cuenta de que no era así y cada vez se sentía más utilizado.

Luego de la independencia había podido ver esa nueva faceta de Inglaterra frente al licor. Ya no bebía para desinhibirse y perder _un poquito_ el control como otras veces. Se había transformado en un borracho lloroso, nostálgico, reclamándole constantemente su abandono. Y desde entonces era básicamente esa su cara al beber: se tomaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance con la explícita intención de perder la consciencia y perderse a sí mismo. Era eso o se convertía en un bipolar de primera categoría. Como ahora.

Arthur al sentir los brazos fuertes de su excolonia alrededor de su cintura se queda estático y envarado de la impresión, maldiciendo su falta de coordinación por el alcohol. De haber estado en sus cabales, se hubiera incorporado para machacarlo a golpes, pero tenía mucho asco y realmente no creía que fuera capaz de arrastrarse fuera de la cama "menudo borracho estás hecho" se reprendió a si mismo

Intentó ignorar el hecho de que los brazos de Alfred se sentían bien alrededor de su cintura, o que su olor lo estaba intoxicando. El problema de estar así de ebrio es que cualquier cosa lo ponía caliente y pese a que se hubiera tirado a cualquiera – incluso a Francia – con este chico no podía, sabía que estaba tremendamente mal de muchas formas porque este era EstadosUnidos de América, era Alfred y no podía simplemente perder la razón y dejar que las cosas pasen de nuevo porque luego de eso no habría marcha atrás.

Contra su voluntad le empuja y le dice: Anda a dormir a tu cuarto

-Por favor déjame dormir contigo, no hare nada…

-No te creo- masculló arrastrando las palabras – no te creo porque seguro comienzas luego a meterme mano…ándate

-No – contestó obstinadamente el menor aferrándose más a él, e Inglaterra se maldijo, internamente por no tener la misma fuerza física de ese idiota porque si no fuera por eso le habría pateado afuera de esa cama aunque no era la suya.

En eso siente una arcada que le fulmina como un rayo, se pone de pie como puede y va hacia el baño de la habitación abriendo desesperado la tapa de váter para dejar salir una gran cantidad de líquido de su boca, no lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir aliviado de todos modos. Se incorpora mareado, sin poder enfocar la vista y abre el grifo para tomar algo de agua, al levantar un poco el rostro ve en el espejo un rostro patético y desencajado. No es capaz de seguir mirándose ni de dominar su propio cuerpo, cae nuevamente al piso y se queda sentado en la baldosa pensando en si sería buena idea quedarse a dormir ahí en el suelo donde al menos podría tener algo de paz y estar lejos del yankee invasor que no conoce el significado de lo que es el espacio personal

Obviamente pedir tranquilidad en la casa de América era pedir demasiado. Escuchó la cerradura hacer click y vio las piernas del idiota frente suyo. Miro hacia arriba ¿en qué momento el muy imbécil se había desvestido? Estaba ahí al frente suyo con nada más que los bóxers y la cadena plateada que siempre andaba trayendo colgada al cuello. Símbolos de las múltiples guerras a lo largo de su historia y de las que libraba ahora en el medio oriente.

Sintió la mano del americano sobre su cabello y el calor se agolpó en su cara. Aparto la mano de un manotazo y gruño: Déjame solo

-Pero no puedes ponerte en pie- quiso razonar el menor.

-Que me dejes te digo – insistió torpemente . América lo vio tirado como una marioneta rota, la cara mojada y cerró el grifo del cual el mayor había intentado hidratarse.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua? – le ofreció intentado ser amable.

-¿Quieres hacerme vomitar de nuevo? – preguntó cínico, obstinado e irracional el inglés.

-Ven a la cama – le pidió en un tono demandante el menor tomando su mano que fue apartada de un cachetazo.

– Iré cuando esté listo – contestó el inglés casi escupiendo las palabras. No pasan ni dos segundos cuando escucha a Estados Unidos alejarse y se recarga contra la pared, aliviado.

¿Qué hacer? No puede perder la conciencia y quedarse dormido allí porque de todos modos sabe que terminará siendo cargado por el idiota y acabará durmiendo con él. Se pone, a regañadientes, de pie, se vuelve a meter a la cama e inmediatamente es abrazado por la espalda. Ahora están insoportablemente cerca, siente las piernas desnudas de América enredarse con las suyas y de pronto, ya sea por el contacto humano, el alcohol u otra cosa, siente demasiado calor. Simplemente más del que puede soportar. Se suelta con brusquedad del agarre y va hacia la orilla del colchón sacando sus piernas hacia afuera de las cubiertas.

-No te alejes – demanda el americano

-Hace demasiado calor… sabes que no me gusta el calor – le espeta el británico.

- Bueno pero déjame abrazarte – insiste el chico volviendo a abrazarle, están ambos en un extremo de la cama y Arthur siente que quiere lanzarse al suelo, al patio nevado, donde sea… desesperado por la insistencia del chico, su abrazo y lo que éste le está provocando.

-América, ándate a dormir a tu habitación- vuelve a ordenar con la voz distorsionada.

-Pero…

-No quiero dormir contigo - dispara sintiendo como el chico se retuerce detrás suyo.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunta en un tono asustadizo, suplicante – te juro que no te hare nada…

-No te tengo ni el más mínimo miedo, entiende que quiero dormir solo, ¡quiero dormir!, mañana debo partir temprano – ante esta declaración el agarre del americano se intensifica, siente tan cerca al chico y cómo esos labios juveniles están rozando su nuca.

-No dejare que te vayas – le anuncia con suficiencia el menor, susurrante. El británico se indigna y se vuelve con fiereza a enfrentarlo con esos ojos verdes chispeantes de rabia, agarra por sorpresa al americano tomando sus hombros por la fuerza y le pregunta

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Quieres tener sexo? ¿Quieres que te folle de nuevo? O a lo mejor lo que quieres es follarme tú…

-No quiero nada de eso – le aseguro el estadounidense aunque sin sonar muy convencido. Inglaterra suspira cansado, furioso, rendido, exaltado. Lo agarra del rostro para controlar sus movimientos y estampa un beso violento, nada cariñoso, uno lleno de dientes y saliva en los labios del menor. Un contacto demasiado impetuoso en que invade la boca del americano sin sutileza alguna, metiendo su lengua con desespero y rabia. Se aleja casi empujándolo, tiene que sostenerlo con sus pocas fuerzas para evitar que el americano se lance sobre él atrapándolo con ese cuerpo descomunal.

-Eso… bésame de nuevo… Inglaterra …

-¿Estas contento ahora? – escupió el inglés con la voz quebrada.

América intentó volver a unir sus labios sin permiso, Inglaterra corrió el rostro rabioso.

-No… no tendrás nada más de mi

-Por favor…

-¡No! – exclamo poniéndose de pie con brusquedad. Su cabeza dio vueltas, se agacho a recuperar sus ropas, su maletín y se fue a buscar una habitación en esa enorme casa que se gastaba su ex colonia. Vio una puerta abierta y una amplia cama vacía sobre la cual se echó sin mucha parsimonia esperando poder conciliar el sueño. Aun tenia escalofríos, el estómago revuelto, la boca hecha agua y un intenso malestar recorría su cuerpo haciéndole temblar de frio y nauseas.

Se puso en posición fetal rodeándose con sus propios brazos. Esta habitación era enorme, gélida y silenciosa, aún más que su propio hogar. "Alaska" pensó amargamente mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando de cansancio y ebriedad. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que nuevamente unos brazos gruesos se cerraran tras él.

-Arthur… – llamó en susurros el americano, usando su nombre humano. Como si fueran íntimos, como si las cosas fueran como _antes_.

-Sal de la cama ahora mismo – ordeno con una voz sombría, demandante, de esas que le indicaban al menor que no estaba de broma. Que era serio, casi como una declaración de guerra.

El abrazo de Alfred se volvió tembloroso y entonces comenzó

-Eres un cínico, antes de independizarme si mal no recuerdo eras tú el que venía a asaltar mi cama por las noches y nunca me dejabas ir, sin importar lo que yo te rogara.

Y ahí estaba sacando los trapos sucios a la luz. Hablando de cómo eran las cosas _antes_.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – comentó el inglés con un dejo de indiferencia en la voz que le taladro el corazón al americano. No podía creer que estuviera restándole importancia a esos días, a esas noches que fueron determinantes en su vida, que lo llevaron en parte a ser quien era ahora.

-¿Y qué pasa ahora que no tienes interés en mi si se puede saber? – preguntó intentando sonar irónico, chulo, molestoso, pero jamás herido.

Arthur siente que ahora él esta temblando. Eso era cierto. Antes era él mismo en que llegaba intoxicado de ron y de deseo; entonces podía pasarse toda la noche poseyendo al joven, virgen y sobre todo bello cuerpo de América. Podía estar mil horas invadiendo, marcando, explotando esas tierras todo lo que su cuerpo y sus fuerzas se lo permitían.

No obstante, ahora que eran iguales en estatus, no. Ahora él no era el fuerte imperio que había sido una vez y América no era joven, no era virgen y, sobre todo, no era suyo y esto último era tan doloroso ahora como lo había sido hace doscientos años atrás. Doscientos años son miles de historias, de hechos, procesos y cambios. Pero para efectos de su dolor por la pérdida no eran nada.

Da un último manotazo, una última sacudida para hacerle saber a su ex colonia que no será ahora, ni en mil años más. Inglaterra no se deja invadir por ese yankee, primero muerto, primero sodomizado por Francia que por él. Y no es que no lo deseara, era precisamente ese el problema: lo deseaba tanto que le dolía físicamente. Le llenaba de vergüenza el desear ser invadido por su ex colonia. Pero no era la vergüenza lo único que lo lleva a rechazar ese cuerpo y esos labios. Estaba además el temor, no querer dejarse llevar de nuevo y perderse irremediablemente en el vórtice avasallador que son sus sentimientos por América. Así que lo rechaza con un empujón porque le duele, porque le da miedo la intensidad de todo.

Busca en su repertorio de insensibilidades las palabras precisas para darle en el blanco, para darle donde más le duele y así alejarlo de él

-Esto nunca va a poder ser porque no importa lo que crezcas, siempre serás un crío, nunca serás como yo…

-Pues no eso no parecía importante antes – le reclamó el americano subiendo su tono de voz

-Como bien dijiste, eso era antes… la nación que eres ahora no es la que yo conocí y la verdad es que no me gusta en lo que te has convertido.

Y esas. Precisamente esas habían sido las palabras precisas que habían sonado como un disparo. Casi podía sentir la humedad de la herida, o tal vez eran solo lágrimas. Lo cierto es que después de eso siente el insistente agarre en si cintura soltarse, las manos desaparecen y los pies descalzos de América alejándose de él furiosamente rasgan el silencio de la noche

Duele. Pero no duele la cabeza por el exceso del alcohol, ni tampoco molesta tanto ese nudo de asco que se ha asentado en su estomago, esas arcadas que tiene por el maldito whisky yankee. Siente nauseas de sí mismo por ser tan cobarde.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-

Al otro día despierta con esa conocida sensación de saber que se ha tomado hasta las molestias y que la ha cagado "Vaya manera de pasar la primera noche del año" piensa con amargura. No sabe como levantarse sin que todo deje de dar vueltas, sin que su cerebro deje de azotarse contra su cráneo, ni cómo acabar con la nausea, pero sabe que debe ir a arreglar lo que ha hecho. Camina hacia la habitación de América. Esa habitación que una vez fue suya y que compartía con el niño, luego con el adolescente y luego con ese ingenuo hombre que había sido suyo.

-Toc toc – dice desganadamente desde afuera sintiéndose un idiota. Solo hay silencio , no le extraña, después de lo que ha dicho anoche no es para menos. Igualmente quiere tentar su suerte y agrega con un tono juguetón.

-Lo usual es preguntar ¿Quién es? – luego de eso escucha los pasos de América acercarse a la puerta y al abrirse ve esos ojos azules; esos inocentes y bellos ojos que al estar sin los cristales de los lentes cubriéndolos, le recuerdan a esa joven colonia a la que había amado tanto.

-Eres un viejo gruñón e insufrible ¿lo sabías?- le saluda el chico y el británico no se atreve a contestarle, porque no tiene derecho. Anoche se le paso la mano y no es cortés ofender así al dueño de casa.

-¿Me disculpas? – pregunta el inglés sintiendo que su orgullo se retuerce mientras intenta sostenerle la mirada al pedirle perdón.

-Si tú me disculpas por haberte acosado- reconoce el americano también un poco humillado por tener que admitir que en parte también fue su culpa.

-Hecho – asiente el inglés entrando a la habitación y estirándose sobre la cama. Estados Unidos se estira a su lado y se observan de frente unos segundos. Inseguro, lleva sus labios a la frente del inglés y se queda allí un momento, en un beso que es más significativo que cualquier a de las violentas caricias que han compartido en esa cama durante todos los años que ha durado su tortuosa relación. Los brazos de Arthur se aferran a su espalda y se quedan así unos momentos en silencio, perdonándose mutuamente hasta que el americano declara: "Tengo hambre".

Se levantan de la cama sonriendo estúpidamente. Lo bueno de tenerse tantas confianzas y conocerse tan bien, es que aparte de saber cómo herirse saben también como arreglarse sin decir grandes cosas.

Caminan de la mano rumbo a la cocina donde seguro su ex colonia intentara prepararle un te horrible de esos en bolsita. Pero, por una vez, no hará un escándalo al respecto. Tal vez ahora no esté listo para ser su amante, ni para abrirse nuevamente a él. Pero si deja, poco a poco, que su orgullo y su miedo dejen de interponerse, puede que en doscientos años más – ojalá menos – su partida no duela tanto y pueda recibir a América como su igual. Como su otra mitad.


End file.
